gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A.U.A.D. Timeline
Pronounce accordingly (You-Add or Ah-U-AD) or also known as Alternate Universe Anno Domini. The year 2301A.U.A.D 2 powerful corporations fighting for resources and territories. The world is nearly at the brink of destruction however something more dangerous and wicked is coming upon them. Corporations *'N.o.v.a.' :Nova is the second powerful corporations they rival the Apex in terms of manufacture, resources and technology, they have the same idea to eliminate all of the groups but without being too aggressive, they consist on using Beam weapon as an standard arsenal weaponry. The N.o.v.a. is the second co-creator and sponsored of the development of the Space Station Universal Ranking Arena Tournament Grounds. *'Apex' :The Apex is one of the leading powerful corporations, they specializes on heavy armored units and uses laser weaponry with bit like remote weapons. Their main goal is to become the main lead of all the rival and thus wanting to eliminate all of the existent groups by any means necessarily. The Apex is the main creator lead of the development with the help of N.o.v.a. to create the Space Station Universal Ranking Arena Tournament Grounds for all mobile suit pilots to test their skills against other members and the match is international world wide/Universal. *'N.A.T.U.R.E.' :A newly born corporation, unlike the other they have no interest of becoming powerful but to provide marketing goods & military supplies to those who needed them, they have a good relationships with individual groups such as the Irregular's Mercenary in terms of trading and shelter. The company specializes on different types of weaponry e.g. Beam-Coated Armor Piercing Weapons and more, also they are good at making melee weaponry with the exception of alternative energy sources. *'The Unknown' :An Anonymous group, and is responsible of the attack of TMF/K-THAP001 The Scorpion's Domain. Groups *'Irregular's Mercenary' *'The PLUS' Mobile Weapons & Vehicles by Corporations N.o.v.a. Mass Produced *Nova-C01/MAS New Star Limited Custom *Nova-C72 Mirage *Nova-N0O7V1A N.O.V.A. *Nova-C02B Shooting Star Prototype *Nova-C0P The Old Phantom Apex Mass Produced *APEX-9001MS Fire Grunt Limited Custom *APEX-101J The Rook *APEX-102H Light Wing Prototype *APEX-00P Gunlock Down N.A.T.U.R.E. Mass Produced *NF-JT0001LMAS/SE1 Mass Production Janissary Series 1 *NF-KT002MAS/SE2 Mass Production Ki-Pa- Series 2 *NF-AT003MAS/SE3 Mass Production Arch bruiser Series 3 *NF-GT004MAS/SE4 Mass Production Grinder Series 4 *NF-JT005MAS/SE5 Mass Production Janissary Series 5 Limited *NF-JT01LM New Troop Custom *NF-JT0001LMAS/C Custom Janissary Grenadier Series 1.1 *NF-JT002C yeniçeri (NF Ver.) *NF-JT003C yeniçeri (NF Ver.3) *NF-JT004C yeniçeri (NF Ver.4) *NF-JT004.5C/CAST yeniçeri Outcast (NF Ver.4.5) *NF-JT004.5C/CAST yeniçeri Outcast(NF Ver.4.5) + UMA-0P Saracen *NF-JT005C yeniçeri Zafer (NF Ver.5) + UMAP-1P Saracen Uni-Armor Prototype *NF-JT01LM Prototype Trooper Irregular's Mercenary *LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER *LSMS - 0012 / C3 SOULWEAVER *LSMS - 0012 / C4 SOULWEAVER Known Members By Corporations & Groups Irregular's Mercenary *X Breaker *Zorran X *S.O.U.L. N.o.v.a. Apex N.A.T.U.R.E. *The Faithful & The Sinner Anime & Manga/Novel Adaption Memory Sequence Anime Memory Sequence *Mobile Suit: My Life For My FLAG Sequence Manga Memory Sequence Chronology 2521 *: 2522 *: 2523 *: 2524 *: 2525 *: 2526 *: 2527 *: Notes & Trivia The A.U.A.D. is different from the current A.D. as it doesn't contains GN Powered units or innovators it's a set of an complete different universe but does include 00 characters Category:Alternate Universe Anno Domini